Diario de un psicópata
by Belutte
Summary: No. Él no había perdido la cabeza por esa mujer, o eso era lo que quería creer. Todos los días, por varios años, se sentaban frente a frente en el vagón de tren, mas nunca jamás habían dirigido palabra que permitiera tener, al menos, una conversación. Lo único que sabía era que la deseaba obstinadamente, con tanta pasión que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tenerle.


Diario De Un Psicópata

Capítulo 1

Todos los días la veía en el mismo vagón de metro, recorriendo casi el mismo trayecto que yo. Ascendía en una estación más adelante y se sentaba frente a mí.

Siempre, al verme, sonreía, con esos labios rosas que llamaban a gritos ser abrazados por los míos. Yo le correspondía la sonrisa y a los pocos segundos cada uno hacía lo suyo.

Recuerdo cada vestimenta, peinado y movimientos que hacía, sin perder de vista ningún detalle, se podría decir que estoy loco, pero loco por ella.

Poseía un exótico cabello de finas hebras rosáceas que caían hasta su bien formada cintura.

Su cuerpo moldeado a la perfección, hecho de porcelana pálida, con unas largas y delicadas piernas, muslos increíblemente contorneados y pechos no muy grandes pero hermosos.

Pero lo que más me deleitaba eran esas hermosas halajas verdes jade que iluminaban su rostro de muñeca.

Ella, todo su ser, todo lo que la complementaba era perfecto, un regalo de los dioses y que llegó a mi por acto de milagro, algo que yo no merecía.

Deseaba tenerla en mis brazos, besarle, acariciarle, desnudarle y hacerla mía, mas ese ángel jamás podría estar con un simple mortal como yo, un ser que temblaba al verla, sin la capacidad de controlar mis nervios ante tal figura celestial.

No lo entendía, en mi vida habían pasado docenas de mujeres, no podía estar tranquilo sin que esas acosadoras me persiguieran. Pero ella era especial, alguien a quien realmente podía amar solo con verla cada día.

Todos los días me levantaba con los mejores ánimos y caminaba ansiando poder verla. ¿Qué me hizo?, era la pregunta que rondaba en mis pensamientos. Su ser, su única y pura existencia me había hechizado, me seguía volviendo loco.

Un día, como tantos otros, no llegó y me desesperé. Pasaron seis más y la ausencia se apoderaba de mi.

¿Qué le habría ocurrido?, en los tres años jamás había faltado, ¿se habría dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?, no, imposible, no recordaba haberme comportado como un psicópata, ¿acaso amar a alguien sin conocerla me convierte en un psicópata?, que tontería.

Dos días después volvió, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Yo estaba feliz, no podría explicar cuanta alegría sentí al verla, al recibir su dulce sonrisa y poder apreciar nuevamente esos ojos esmeralda.

Pasaron semanas que pronto se convirtieron en meses, aun así, todo siguió completamente igual.

Al menos sabía su nombre, apodo dicho por esa voz aterciopelada que se dirigía al teléfono, pronunciado un _"habla Sakura,... Lo siento, número equivocado"_, teléfono suertudo.

_"Sakura"_, habría idolatrado a su madre por haber traído al mundo tal escultura y por escoger ese nombre.

_"Sakura",_ no podía quitar mi mente tal denominación que causó estragos en mi ser.

Una tarde invité a mi mejor amigo a casa, jugamos Xbox 360 para pasar a hablar de mujeres, quiero decir, él habló de mujeres.

Naruto estaba muy consciente de que esa joven me tenía a sus pies. Por lo mismo era razón de sus burlas de todo el día, cómo no, si mi único tema de conversación era centrado en ella.

Aunque esa tarde el "Dobe" comentó algo que jamás había pensado, _"deberías hablarle, ¿y si tiene novio?"._

Él tenía razón, debería haberle hablado, pero no lo hice, y eso me torturaba cada día.

No sabía bien que hacer, _"¿debería quedarme tranquilo, hablar con ella, o... Seguirla?"_, pensaba. Claro que una sola de esas opciones era la elegida, pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

Decidí seguirla, pero a la tarde del siguiente día mi pregunta fue respondida, sin siquiera haber movido un dedo.

Ella iba sentada con su novio, un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos de color caramelo. ¿Qué tenía él que no tenía yo?, no podía creerlo, ella me había engañado todo el tiempo con su falsa sonrisa.

Algo hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, él maldito acarició el estómago de Sakura con dulzura, ella estaba embarazada.

Tenía un bulto a penas notable sin, se veía ya formado y yo no lo había percibido antes, ya que siempre me perdía en sus ojos.

Llegué a casa y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ¡debí hablarle antes!, la vida me dio una lección.

Ya estaba decidido, eso no quedaría así, nadie se burla de Uchiha Sasuke y se sale con la suya. Al otro día la seguí hasta su morada, entré por una ventana trasera y allí estaba, besándose felizmente con ese mal-nacido. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia ellos estaban ya en el suelo, ensangrentados por las balas, ambos observándome aterrados y rogando piedad, pero no la tuve, lo único que recibieron a cambio fue un certero balazo en la cabeza, no sin antes decirles algo a la feliz pareja, "yo te amaba Sakura".

Ese fue su fin, el de ese maldito ladrón, del bastardo y de ella, la mujer de mis ojos, mi preciosa Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke

Prisión de Tokio, 2014.


End file.
